Current manufacturing methods are unable to produce structures with hierarchical material control on multiple length scales. If materials with highly architected structures could be created, then multifunctional materials and devices with superior properties could be fabricated. Existing techniques for creating and patterning foams tend to produce unstable structures with relatively low porosity, and are incapable of producing arbitrary shapes in three dimensions. With further advancements in foam processing, higher performing materials and improved devices, such as filters, catalyst supports and structural members, may be attainable.